A Hopeless Love Story?
by XemoXemoXemoX
Summary: A strong love story between Sasori and Deidara, sad at the end. Review and rate please slight lemon.


A Hopeless Love Story ?

By : **XemoXemoXemoX **

** Pairing : **Sasori X Deidara / Deidara X Sasori

Rated : M, Sex ( Lemon )

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto, only this Fan Fiction and that's it when it comes to Naruto related stuff.

A/N: Sasori shows a good and nice side, not a mean and cruel side to Deidara, maybe at first he is a little mean, but in this he is mainly nice.

Sasori had a ruff time, his old partner, betrayed him, betrayed the whole organization, and he couldn't believe that. 'What a stupid dick' He thought to himself. 'yer I am even more stupid for even trusting him, that stupid bastard.' Sasori walked back into the secret location for their hideout, he had just finished a mission by himself. As he walked in, he heard somewhat of a commotion, shockingly curious to what was going on, he went to the noise. Pein was telling everyone that they had a new member, he was just about to introduce him when Sasori came into the room.

"Ah good you are here, well I would now like to introduce, Deidara. He will be Sasori's new partner." Pein turned to Sasori to only speak to him. "Take care of this kid, the kid doesn't seem to really know all that much, also very shy too."

Deidara came into the room, Sasori's eyes went somewhat wide at the new recruit, thinking that Deidara was pretty cute. He walked over to Deidara and who was being introduced to all the other members, and somewhat talking to all of them. Deidara looked at Sasori, somewhat blushing, and smiled kindly. "Are you Sasori-Danna, Un?" Sasori nodded semi-smiling at Deidara, the blushing face that Deidara had made Deidara even more cute.

"I will show you the room, you will share with me." Deidara nodded, and Sasori started walking without him, then turned his head slightly to see Deidara, just barely start to follow him. "I will tell you just one thing, and remember it okay? I am not patient, I hate waiting, and making others' wait, so do not make me wait." Deidara nodded, they walked to the room.

"Um...Sasori Danna....why do you look so young un, do you not age....I heard that you where from the Sand Village, was it hot there....Why did you join this-"

"Shut up, brat...Damn so many questions....well I guess that's what happens, when you're paired up with an annoying blond girl."

"What? You think that I'm a girl? I'm a boy! A BOY!"

"Huh, really, I thought that you were just a cute flat chested girl. And anyways I still think that you are a girl, it's not impossible for a girl to enter here anyways, I mean cuz' there is Konan." Deidara was getting a little angry now.

"I can prove that I AM a boy."

"Then prove it brat."

"I will!" Deidara, stripped off his pants, showing his very noticeable dick, Sasori walked over to Deidara, who stammered away a little, until his back hit the wall. Sasori grabbed at Deidara's dick slightly pulling it, it was real and Sasori was shocked that, Deidara was actually a cute boy, even though a little annoying.

"Well I guess you are a boy after all, well you should get some sleep, your first mission is tomorrow." Sasori went over to his bed, and lied down, falling asleep quickly. Deidara was still shocked at what had just happened moments ago, when he finally got his senses back he, put his pants back on and went to his bed. Throughout the night, until he finally fell asleep, he was thinking about what his Danna did, and he was ashamed that he kind of liked it in a way too.

~The Next Morning~

Sasori was already up, and waiting for the little blond brat. He was pissed off at himself for having so much thoughts about the kid, and how many things that he wanted to do to him, even though they just met the day before. He waited for about five minutes, then he finally heard Deidara turning the door handle to open the door, Sasori was waiting on the side of the door. "Are you ready, brat?" Sasori said not looking at Deidara, only looking at the wall in front of him.

"Yeah I'm ready...." Deidara didn't seem annoying at all today, he seemed a little depressed more like, this concerned Sasori but he didn't want to admit to it. He only walked ahead of Deidara, who was walking semi-slowly, but when he got a little too far behind, before Sasori could even say anything about him not waiting for him, he caught up, and only looked at the ground. Sasori would occasionally look at Deidara in the corner of his eyes, he couldn't see Deidara's face, it was covered with his long blond hair.

The mission went by smoothly, Deidara worked very well, didn't complain, and did a lot of work himself, even though it seemed that it would've been hard for him to do. On the way back they stopped at a hotel, since it was getting late, and also they were both very tired. Sasori was talking to the hotel manager, trying to get a good room.

"Well the only room we have left is the honey-moon suit...I think you and your pretty lady will enjoy it just fine." The hotel manager gave Sasori the keys, him and Deidara went to the room, Sasori opened it, both very shocked at how....lovey-dovey the room was.

"Wow....he wasn't lying when he said 'the honey-moon suit', this room is huge, pretty romantic looking too." Sasori said, looking around the room, then looking at Deidara who looked around the room too, and when his eyes met with Sasori's, he blushed and hid his face again with his hair. 'So that's why he has been ignoring my presence, maybe he is embarrassed about yesterday, or maybe...he feels the same way about me as I feel about him...or something else....wait what the hell am I thinking?' Sasori shook his head then went to go lie on the bed. "Hey Deidara come over here, the bed if very comfy, I think that you would really like it."

"Okay Danna...un."

"And cheer up...or something...are you embarrassed about yesterday, pissed off...or something else, if you don't tell me then I wont know what's wrong." Deidara blushed really red, and gulped, hoping that Sasori didn't hear, but he did, and he knew that Deidara was very nervous, since he was slightly trembling too. "Deidara there is nothing to be embarrassed about, and also I just want to say this, I am sorry that I thought that you were a girl yesterday."

"It's okay, everyone in my village used to call me a girl, some people even dressed me up and did my hair, saying that I looked 'pretty', after a while I got used to it. And I was a little shocked when you touched me though, Danna....and I'm shocked at myself. I have never had these feelings before, and you make me feel...something that I have never felt before, it feels good and warm, it makes me smile yet blush at the same time. I think that . . . .I might love you Danna...I know we only met the other day and-" He was cut off by Sasori kissing him, wrapping his arms around Deidara's slim waist. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck, pressing his hand against the red hair, to deepen the kiss. Sasori laid Deidara down on the bed, and crawled on top of him, Deidara moaned as Sasori ground himself against the blond.

"Such a sweet voice, I want to hear more sweet moans coming off of these beautiful lips of yours'." Deidara blushed an extremely red, making Sasori smile and then kiss his neck. "Deidara I do feel the same way about you, so don't think that I am playing around with you or anything like that okay? I'm not playing with our heart in any way, since the first time I saw you yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Deidara blushed even more.

"I couldn't get you out of my head either, I still can't."

Sasori took off his cloak and shirt, then doing the same to Deidara. Deidara shivered as he felt the cool breeze on his skin. He then looked up at his Danna, a shocked look plastered on his face then, what the hell was he seeing? "Um Danna....what's with your chest....I mean I don't mind and all but yeah....un."

"I'm a puppet. Didn't any of the others, or even Pein tell you that? Eh well what ever, I am what I am and now you know that." Deidara looked at Sasori, then lifted his hands, gently caressing the body of Sasori, feeling the joints, and even the stomach area where Sasori's cord thing is. "If you don't like me the way I am, I will except that, and feel a little bad afterward but, I think that both-" This time Deidara stopped Sasori from saying anymore, with a deep and passionate kiss, by the time they pulled apart, they were both panting for air.

"I love you the way you are, and I like what you are, you are you." Deidara smiled up and his Danna, who only hugged him close.

"Thank you, your the first one to have said something like that to me, I really appreciate it." After hugging for a few more minutes, Sasori stripped them both of their remaining clothing, he could then see Deidara's hard cock, twitching as it was released from the confounds of his pants. Deidara let out a sigh of relief when he cock was finally free, then blushed at the memories from before, how he proved that he 'is a boy' to Sasori.

He started laughing at his stupidity, and how he stripped himself from his pants without even a second thought, and now he was here under Sasori, completely naked, with a naked Sasori on top of him. "Deidara, I'm going to prepare you now, are you ready, and don't clench too tight, I don't want this to hurt you." Deidara nodded, Sasori waited a few minutes-even though he didn't want to- for Deidara to relax a little. When Sasori noticed that Deidara was relaxed, he put one of his fingers in his entrance, slowly thrusting in.

"Ahh." Sasori looked up at Deidara's face, he thought that he had moaned in pain, but when he looked at his face, he was corrected, that was a moan of pleasure. "More Sasori, more." Deidara was begging, his body twitching and aching for more pleasure. Sasori smiled and took his finger out, making Deidara whimper at the loss of contact, he felt too open, and he didn't like it, he wanted something in him.

"Are you sure, that you want something more, brat?" Deidara nodded rapidly, Sasori stopping him with a kiss, before he could hurt his neck. Sasori still kissing Deidara, deeply and passionately, smoothly thrusted his wooden cock inside of Deidara, he moaned in pleasure, as he felt Sasori moving, Sasori only moved and made no noises of pleasure.

"Why are you....am I not that good?" Deidara started to get a little sad, then Sasori hugged Deidara close, shocking him a little.

"It's not that brat, if I was human, then I would know how good you feel. Yet, I'm not. I don't know what you feel like inside, I can't feel anything."

"Oh." Sasori smiled and kissed Deidara again, thrusting in harder this time. "Ahhah!" Deidara was not shivering with pleasure, and panting after every moan he made from Sasori's thrusts'. Deidara looked up at Sasori, and noticed something circular sticking out of Sasori's chest somewhat. "What is this Sasori?" The red head looked down at the blond, then thrusted in again, not wanting to tell the curious little blond boy. Deidara moaned again, but gathered enough strength from his trembling body to wrap one of his arms around Sasori, pressing them closer together. Deidara then gently rubbed the circular like object, letting his hand slightly lick it. Sasori started to twitch a little, then stopped his thrusting into the blond boy.

"Ahhah..." Deidara smirked, was this a pleasurable thing for the red head, the thing that he was playing with? Deidara let his hand lick at it again, and Sasori screamed in a scared pleasure. "Don't do that...ahhah, brat. That's my damn heart."

"What really? That's cool." Deidara let his hand continue to lick Sasori, over and over lapping at his heart. Sasori couldn't stop moaning, and screaming. When Deidara wouldn't stop licking his heart, he forcefully pulled out of the blond, and was panting. Deidara kissed the shivering red head, and Sasori's eyes went wide. "What's wrong Danna?"

"I can feel your lips...its like...my heart has spread some of itself, around my body....letting me feel."

"Hmm...." Deidara pushed Sasori down, and put one finger into his entrance. Sasori moaned out, shivering in pure scared pleasure. He had never encountered something like this, he never new something like this could ever happen, that he could actually feel something again. Deidara thrusted in another two fingers, and Sasori moaned and writhed into Deidara's touch. Deidara pulled out his fingers, then grabbed his still hard cock, pressing it against Sasori's ready entrance. "Danna I'm going to enter you now." He thrusted in, and Sasori moaned at the top of his lungs. "Danna please be more quiet, other people might hear."

Sasori covered his mouth with his hand, while Deidara continued to thrust into his ass. Deidara soon stopped, feeling that he was unable to move, he started to moan loudly too, and stopped altogether. He could feel the veins that came from Sasori's heard rubbing his cock, inside of Sasori's ass, they both started moaning at the top of their lungs. "Damn it brat, move or else I will hurt your sorry ass later."

"I can't Danna, your inside....ahhhh! It wont let me move!" Sasori sighed and then started thrusting his hips. "Ahhah! Danna don't do that, it feels too good." Sasori ignored Deidara's pleas' and continued to thrust his hips, then smiled as he got a great idea. He pushed Deidara to lay on his back, while they were still connected, then started to hastily ride Deidara, both men moaning at the top of their lungs over and over, running out of air due to the moaning. "Ahhhhahh Danna this feels too good,un. I'm going to cum soon." He gripped at Sasori's hips, and thrusted into him, Sasori's eyes went wide, and he screamed the loudest of the night, his veins wrapping around Deidara tightly, jerking him off inside of Sasori. Deidara then came into his Danna, both of them screamed the others' name and then collapsed onto the bed.

~The Next Morning~

Deidara's ass was killing him from the begging of their pleasurable night, and his cock swollen from the second part of the night. Deidara looked to the side of the bed, shocked that Sasori was actually asleep, and not awake waiting for him. Deidara got up, got dressed and then went to look over at the scenery from the window, he smiled at how pretty the outside the world was.

Sasori woke up, about ten minutes after Deidara had. He felt like his normal puppet self, so he felt nothing at all. He saw Deidara fully dressed and looking out the window, smiling. This made him smile too, then he got dressed, then cleared his throat, only to get Deidara's attention when he was fully dressed. "Are you ready to go back to base, we have to report to Pein, and tell him how your first mission went." Deidara nodded, they left and headed back to base.

"Good, now that everything went swell, you two can get some rest for a few days, there is nothing else for you two to do, for now. I will tell you when we are close to the capturing the One Tails, and you two will finish that job, do you understand me?" Sasori nodded. After Pein talked to him for about another fifteenth or so minutes, Sasori was allowed to leave.

'Why the one tails, I know we are going to get closer to capturing it soon, and I knew this was going to happen, but I don't want the brat to get hurt.' Sasori thought in his head, then went to his and Deidara's room, where Deidara was, but he didn't see him, he only heard the shower water running. Sasori took off his cloak, and lied in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Deidara came out of the shower and looked at Sasori, walked over to Sasori's bed, and leaned over Sasori. Sasori blushed at the sight of the dripping wet Deidara, on top of him. "Deidara, you are very sexy like this, but ….I would like to continue what I started in the begging of our steamy night last night." He then flipped them, so that he was on top of Deidara, Deidara gasped when this happened.

"Okay, un. My ass still kinda hurts though, yet I don't care, as long as it's you Sasori Danna." Sasori moved his pants down, showing his wooden cock, but he didn't do anything. He only smirked at the blond who looked at him confused. "Danna? What's wrong, why are you not doing anything?"

"I have been working on a jitsu for quite a while now, I haven't used it in a while, but I know it will work, and it is to make me a human again, even though it is just for awhile." He said the jitsu and then Deidara was shocked but smiled and hugged the human Sasori. "This feels weird, yet I like it....I could get used to it, and now where were we, oh yes I was just about to fuck you." Deidara blushed, Sasori gripped at his own cock, and pressed it against Deidara's entrance, it felt so good slipping his throbbing cock into such a slick and smooth passage of muscle. "Ahh, god this feels good, your ass is so tight, it feels great to have my cock in you, Deidara."

"Ahhahh! Sasori Danna, slow down a little, I can't take how good it feels!" He was gripping at the sheets of Sasori's bed, Sasori stopped his thrusting for a bit, to rub Deidara's hands, telling him to let go of the sheets, when Deidara did, he wrapped his arms around him.

"If it feels painful, then scratch me, bite me. I don't care, I just don't want you to deal with the pain on your own. Okay?" Deidara nodded and smiled, slight tears sliding down his eyes, then Sasori slowly started up his thrusting up again. After he was slowly, thrusting for about two minutes, he felt Deidara relax a little, he then quickened his pace a little more, making Deidara moan even more sweetly then he did before, this turned him on even more. Sasori stared thrusting his hand on Deidara's neglected cock, giving it attention, Deidara moaned even louder in the pleasurable bliss he was getting from his Danna.

"Ahahhah! Danna I love you, I love you so much Sasori Danna!." Deidara then came into Sasori's hand, his inner muscles clenching around Sasori's human cock, still thrusting into him, Sasori moaned as he came deeply into Deidara. Sasori pulled out of Deidara then collapsed next to the beautiful blond, and held him in his arms.

"I love you too, Deidara."

They both feel asleep then, in each others' arms, happy and in content.

Sasori was helping Deidara with training, and to Sasori's surprise, Deidara was getting better and better everyday. Training with Deidara, was also very entertaining to the red haired puppet, it meant that he got to be with him, for as long as he could, everyday was very critical to him, he knew that Deidara, with no matter how much training, could not obtain the one tails by himself, nor with his help either but, Pein wanted Deidara to prove himself worthy of being here. Sasori didn't want the day to come when they would have to obtain the one tails, he knew that the day that they would be closer to finding the one tails, and capturing him, would be soon. Sasori was going to dread the day they go and find the one tails.

"Danna if you don't pay attention, you might get hurt, from one of my bombs, un." Sasori moved quickly, Deidara moving as quickly, throwing bombs, and getting better at making them quicker, and getting better at getting his target.

"Not bad Deidara, I think that you have really improved, we should probably head back in." Deidara noticed that something was wrong with Sasori, but he didn't want to bug his Danna about it, he didn't want to get yelled at. Sasori didn't walk into their room, which confused Deidara at first. "I'm going to work on my puppets, I know that I'm gonna need most of them soon, you go on into the room first, I'll be there in a few hours." Sasori continued walking until he got to the basement stairs, he then sighed and entered the room with all his puppets, he hadn't worked on his puppets since the day that Deidara first got there. He entered the room, looking at all his puppets, they were all still in good condition, they just needed some new things to be added to them, some new poisons to be added. "Hello, Mother and Father."

Deidara was trying to contemplate what was wrong with Sasori, he couldn't think of anything, and felt like a worthless brat, for not being able to help him. He wanted to help his Danna, but he didn't even know what was wrong with him. Deidara waited on his bed for hours, looking at the wall that was closest to Sasori's bed, still thinking of what might be wrong with Sasori. Deidara looked at the clock, and it was getting very late, he didn't want to go to sleep though, he wanted to wait for his Danna, he wanted to comfort him even though he knew he wouldn't want to be comforted.

The door opened and Deidara shot up out of bed to hug Sasori, Sasori was taken aback, but relaxed and hugged Deidara back. "What's wrong Deidara, I thought that you would be asleep by now, it's really late, we need to rest."

"No not until you tell me what's wrong with you!"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You have been acting different lately, zoning out, not really paying attention to the world, looking all depressed....you haven't even looked at me all that much, you just don't seem like yourself lately....I'm sorry, I know it's probably none of my business but...I care Danna, I care about you just like you care about me." Sasori hugged Deidara, Deidara started crying, Sasori held Deidara in his arms until the blond stopped crying, and fell asleep, just like a kid. When he made sure the beautiful blond boy was finally asleep, he lifted him up and put him on his bed, Sasori then held him in his arms all night long.

~Two Days Later~

"Sasori and Deidara, I would like to talk to the both of you." Pein stated out loud, both Sasori and Deidara walked over to Pein's room, they stood while Pein sat at a desk. "We have found where the Ichibi is, and his possessor is the current Kazekage, Subaku Gaara of the Sand Village, the same village that you are from Sasori. You two will be taking care of this one, and bring him back here to base, I trust that you will succeed in doing this mission." Both Sasori and Deidara nodded, went back to their room and gathered up everything that they needed for the trip to the Village Hidden in the Sand.

The trip took three days, they entered the village easily, Deidara went on ahead to draw out the attention of the Kazekage, which was easy to do. The hard part was fighting with him. Gaara was on his sand, constantly throwing attacks at the blond, Deidara on his clay bird, flying through the city, out running the sand that was after him from Gaara. Soon after he thought of some ways to get a little closer to get his bombs into Gaara's range, he stopped when he was a good couple hundred or so feet away from the red head, that looked a lot like his Danna. Gaara attacked Deidara with his Sand Coffin attack, ripping off Deidara's left arm, Deidara only smiled making the red headed sand master wonder why he was. He soon realized why he was smiling, when he ripped off his arm, he managed to get some bombs into the sand, the bombs explodes onto Gaara, his sand shield, was slowly breaking, with his sand slowly falling to the ground. Before Gaara could fall, Deidara caught the surprisingly still alive Gaara with the tail wings of his clay bird. Deidara then flew the opening of the Village to go see Sasori.

"You made me wait a long time brat."

"Sorry Danna, I got the Ichibi, I'm going to go to base now, would you like to take care of the rest Danna?" Sasori looked at Deidara, through his puppet, glaring at the careless blond boy.

"Your hurt, you let yourself be hurt just to get the Ichibi. How careless."

"Sorry, I'm going to take his sorry ass back to base where he will be extracted, well I hope that you don't make us all wait, Danna." Deidara teased, since he knew that Sasori hated waiting and making others' wait. While Deidara flew away on his clay bird, back to base, a man with purple makeup came out of the Village entrance, looking over at Deidara, carrying his brother away to somewhere far away.

"GAARA!" Kankuro screamed out, was about to move closer and try to catch up to the creepy blond that kidnapped his brother, and the Kazekage of the village. Kankuro noticed that he would not be able to go any further with out being killed, there was another member of Akatsuki, right in front of him, waiting to attack. Kankuro got his puppets ready to fight against the man in front of him. Sasori inside his puppet smirked.

'This is going to be too easy.' Sasori thought in his head. Kankuro made one of the puppets move, and Sasori made his puppets' tail attack the puppet about to attach him, Kankuro pulled back the puppet. Sasori took out two puppets of his own, making them attack at Kankuro, and defeating Kankuro's puppets easily.

"How...no one would know how to beet my puppets!"

"Heh, I know how because I made them."

"You're Sasori the Red Scorpion?" Before he could say anything else, he was attacked by one of Sasori's puppets, he dodged the attack at first, but then another puppet, one he had not seen, attacked him from behind, stabbing him with a very deadly poison.

"What a waste of time." Sasori made his puppet go on ahead, later on when he was more closer to base, he noticed Deidara on the white clay bird.

"Ah there you are Sasori, that didn't take long, yet I didn't think that it would, since you are really good at fighting. You wanna ride, it will take less time if we just fly there on my bird." Sasori made the puppet nod, then he hoped onto the back of the clay bird, when they were in the air, Sasori let himself out of his puppet, and hugged Deidara tightly.

"I wish you wouldn't have sacrificed something from you, just to get the Ichibi, it both pisses me off that you did, and makes me sad. I don't want you to be hurt Deidara. I love you too damn much to see you hurt in any way possible." Deidara slightly blushed then put his left hand on Sasori's hands.

"I'm sorry Sasori, well I won't do something like that, ever again, okay?"

"You better not, brat." With that they kissed and they soon landed at base, entering with the Ichibi, they set everything up like it was meant to be, and they extracted the Ichibi from Gaara. When it was all done, the holograms of all the Akatsuki members except Sasori and Deidara disappeared, they got off the fingers' of the statue, jumping to the ground. "I love you Deidara."

"I love you two Sasori." Sasori went back into his puppet, Deidara decided to sit on Gaara's dead corpse, they waited, they knew that the brats' from the Village Hidden in the Leafs' would be there, Pein told them himself. Finally after five or so minutes, the base's giant bolder, that covered the entrance was destroyed, a blond boy in a orange and black jumpsuit got really pissed off at Deidara for sitting on his 'friend'. Deidara smirked and only told him that he was nothing but a piece of trash, then called his clay bird to go and take him away, Kakashi and Naruto went after Deidara, who was just flying high about them in the sky, every once in a while throwing bombs in their directions', trying to get them off course.

"Ah Grandmother, it is so nice to see you again." Sasori stepped out of his puppet, and both his grandmothers' eyes and Sakura's eyes widened at how young Sasori looked.

"You...made yourself into a puppet? But...." She couldn't finish her sentence, Sasori wouldn't allow her to finish it. The fought, and all Sasori could think about the whole time was about Deidara, hoping that he was alright. Both Sakura and his grandmother fighting against him felt like nothing, it was easy, but he made a slight mistake, he didn't think that the pink haired girl could be that strong, nor that quick. At the last moment, Sakura had killed Sasori's puppet body, thinking that she had also killed Sasori too, she was wrong. Sasori's heart went into a different puppet, one that had already been used, and had the dagger in the arm showing, and it was dripping with poison. At that moment, before Sasori could kill Sakura, she punched him in the heart, enough to kill him, yet it didn't, he was dying slowly. Sakura and his Grandmother left the Akatsuki base, leaving to let Sasori die peacefully.

Deidara felt a sharp pang in his chest, and he knew what it was, tears started to steam down his eyes, he then turned his clay bird around, heading back to base, when he got there he found Sasori's body. "Sasori...I-I...I thought you didn't want anything bad to happen....and this is making it the worst out of all bad things...." Deidara stared sobbing, pressing his face against the puppet body, Sasori with the arm that was still on the puppet, smoothed Deidara's back.

"I'm sorry Deidara, I was a little careless, I was only thinking about you the whole time, I love you." With that Sasori closed his eyes, and his heart stopped beating. The tears would not stop streaming down Deidara's eyes, and onto the puppet body that was once Sasori. Deidara found one of the poisoned daggers that was on Sasori's puppets' then stabbed himself in the heart, he coughed up blood, and more tears came rolling down his eyes. "I....I love you....too...Danna...." Deidara's body lie next to Sasori's the poisoned dagger still in his chest, and they lay there in their eternal sleep to last all of an eternity, and be together forever.

The End


End file.
